


A memory revealed

by Herocaller



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst exists, F/F, Fixing it by trying to break it, Light Hope needs to proofread, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentioned Shadow Weaver, So does headaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herocaller/pseuds/Herocaller
Summary: Adora felt like there was something more between her and Catra than just friendship. If only she could remember what it was.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A memory revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuhadeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhadeza/gifts).



> Takes place during 1.11 in the crystal palace.
> 
> This work is a gift to Fuhadeza, who wrote the wonderful story "Off script", which is what inspired me to write this story. you should go read that if you haven't already (rereading it is also fine)

_Subjects scanned._

_Subject 1: She-Ra. Protocol: remove her attachements so she can fulfill her duty._

_Subject 2: Catra. She-Ra ares about her, and she cares about She-Ra. She also feels resentment._

_Objective: sever the emotional bonds between the two._

_Method: Subject 2's resentment. Resentment stems from not being important to She-Ra._

_Action: Simulate Subject 2's memories where they connected then reprioritized their connection._

* * *

Adora walked across the fallen obelisk-turned-bridge. The room was big, and probably pretty, but that was not a priority right now. Priority 1; reconnect with Catra, priority 2; not fall to her death. Some might argue that this was bad prioritizing, but she didn't really care about that.

"You could have gotten caught, you didn't need to save us." Adore jumped down from the obelisk, attention turned solely on Catra. _Crunch_.

_Fuck._

Adora fell backwards toward the fall to her death. Maybe she should have prioritized not fal-

Catra caught her arm. "Do you really think I would let Shadow Weaver erase your memory like that?" She pulled her up.

Adora stared.

Something in Her mind said _stop_ |  
Like she was trying to think an ju|  
it just stopped. There was somet|  
It was a wall in her mind. she trie|  
It hurt. it really hurt.

* * *

Catra looked at Adora. She had just.... kinda frozen. Eyes wide open at first, then clenched shut. She watched as Adora stumbled forward, her right hand now clutching her head

Catra couldn't do much else than stand there, trying to figure out what happened that made Adora react so.... pained? was that the right word?

At least she would probably stop when she hit that obelisk, and then Catra could try to talk to her to find out what happened.

Adora went straight through the obelisk, and the scenery around them changed.

* * *

Adora looked up when the room transformed around her. She was in their dormitory in the horde. 

"We should be alone now" Image-Adora said to Image-Catra

_when was this?_

"What did you want to do?"

_this was not a memory, was-_ |

Image-Adora smiled at Image-Catra, her hand raching up to her cheek.

_Pain_

Image-Catra stared with wide eyes as Image-Adora leaned forward.

_It hurt so_ _much._

They kissed.

After a while, Image-Adora pulled away her cheeks red and a smile on her face.

"I wanted to do that."

"I.... I liked it, can we do it again?"

"Yes, but we need to be careful, can't have Shadow Weaver catch us."

They kissed as the room disintigrated around them, leaving Catra and Adora in the crystal room.

* * *

"And you never kissed me again!" At the sorrowful muttering, Adora looked up at Catra

"Did that.... Did that happen?" Adora was confused. She would have remembered that. She dreamt about it finally happening.... but it already had?

"What do you mean, 'Did that happen?' you were the one that kissed me. Then you just... didn't do it again, even though you said you would." 

"I just... I can't think, it just hurts." Adora put her head in her hands "I don't know what's happening."

Catra knelt down beside her "Adora, are you okay?" concern tinged her voice "You've been weird since I pulled you up..." Adora looked at her "and..." Catra trailed off.

"You asked me if you would let Shadow Weaver erase my memories..." A tear fell down her cheek "Maybe she already had."

"I didn't know"

"Catra, I didn't know either..." Adora reached out toward her "But I want it... so much." Her other hand went to Catra's other cheek "please."

Catra leaned forwards and kissed Adora.

* * *

_Objective: Sever She-Ra's bond with companion_

_Status: Failed_

_Prognosis: Program Light Hope require updates to correct for failure._

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to another one-shot on the same premises set during another episode, so that may become chapter 2.


End file.
